Several in vitro and in vivo studies have suggested that stem cell markers are shared by cancer cells in different tumor types, including CD44 in breast cancer and CD133 in brain cancer. It has also been theorized that cancer stem cells over-express vascular endothelia growth factor (VEGF). Using an antibody to mark cancer stem cells in gliomas obtained from patient specimens, investigators found that stem cell-like cancer cells expressed VEGF at a level 20 fold higher than non-tumorigenic glioma cells. In Phase I research, we propose to develop a novel, multiparameter, flow cytometry based assay to simultaneously detect CD44 and CD24 surface marker expression and level of VEGF secretion on single, viable cancer stem cells encapsulated in an agarose Gel Microdrop (GMD) matrix. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In this research, we will develop a novel, multiparameter, flow cytometry based assay to simultaneously detect surface marker expression and VEGF secretion on single, viable cancer stem cells encapsulated in an agarose Gel Microdrop matrix. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]